


Instructions Not Included

by TanaNari



Category: Price - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, Oral, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanaNari/pseuds/TanaNari
Summary: An empathic link doesn't automatically translate to mastery of the sexual arts, as Chloe and Domenic know well.





	

I stopped for a moment in our part of the bedroom, where Cecelia had already curled up in the bunk nearest our door, sound asleep. As usual, she'd opted to sleep in the nude and without a blanket. I pulled my eyes away from her superhumanly perfect curves, telling myself it was only envy I felt.

I pushed out just enough of my power to levitate toward Domenic's partition, to avoid waking Cecelia with my footsteps. At this level of power, I could hide my glow just by closing my eyes. I slid the sheet separating us aside, then ducked in before I felt safe to speak. “Are you awake?”

 _EagerDesire_. The new burst of emotion told me he expected what was about to happen, or at least hoped. “Yeah, just thinking." Whatever he may have been thinking about before, his attention was now devoted to me alone. "Cecelia’s asleep?”

“Yeah, she was sleeping before I got out of the shower.” I opted not to inform him of our prisoner-slash-partner's state of undress.

“Good.” _AnticipationLove_. He moved the blanket off his chest, revealing his slim chest and stomach, all the same dark chocolate color. Even if I weren't gay, I doubt his skinny body would have done much for me. “So, what did you _want_ to talk about?”

 _As if you don't already know_. As much as I wished I could find him attractive on a physical level, the emotional level made up for it a thousandfold. I luxuriated in his yearning and his love, and how bad he _wanted_ me. I offered a smile I hoped was seductive; it probably just looked stupid, but he didn't mind at all. “Oh, just something I’ve been thinking about all day.”

Still hovering, I dropped my night shirt off my shoulders. For a moment, I waited while he drank in my nude figure. I didn't understand why he found me so attractive, I barely had hips and would have required padding to fill out an 'A' cup. Still, I was connected to him mind and soul, I knew how much he loved and wanted me, and that was more than enough. I slid into his bunk on top of him, taking time to drag my nipples against his smooth skin. So worked up that five seconds of rubbing would set me off, I kissed him.

He kissed back, running his tongue gently against my lips. Too gentle for my tastes. I pinned him against the bed, then bit his bottom lip. "Are you afraid you're going to break me?" I loved how he'd let me be myself, here, without judgment, and right now I wanted him to be rough with me. _SurpriseLoveDesire_.

He grabbed my hair, pulled my head back, and bit my neck. I moaned both for my own pleasure and to encourage him to continue. His teeth pressed in harder, as he grew confident that he wasn't able to hurt me. His free hand took a slow path down my spine while I couldn't decide between luxuriating in the sensation for the rest of my life, and screaming at him to cut the small stuff and get to the real action.

He pulled his mouth away from my neck, then gave me a soft kiss. I gazed into his deep brown eyes, filled with love for me. Oh, fine, I suppose if he wants to be gentle, I'll- Two fingers slid down my crack and over my slit the moment I stopped expecting it. He stopped with his pointer and middle finger holding my clit between them. "Oh god!" I arched back, and my head smashed into the upper bunk.

 _MistakeSorry_! I dropped back down on top of him. "Don't worry, I'm fine." I looked behind me, at the dent I'd left in the metal framework of the bunk. "Can't say the same for the bed."

"I'll fix it later." A little pressure was all the warning I got before his middle finger parted my lips and slid inside me. "Wow, you are really wet tonight. What's gotten into you?"

I pushed back against his hand, urging him to get to work. "Mmm, when I said I was thinking about it all day, I meant all day. Now are you got to stop teasing me, or do you want me to beg for it."

 _DesireHope_. I felt his erection throb against my leg. "Don't tempt me." He shifted some, and his finger slid deeper inside me. The rest of his hand was busy, too, with the pointer and ring fingers pressed against my lips.

I rocked against his ministrations, doing everything in my power to keep my moans to a soft whine so Cecelia didn't wake up. Knowing her, she'd get up, walk in, and either watch or jump in. _Perhaps she'd sit on the other bunk and play with herself while watching us_. I bit down on my hand to keep from screaming as my first orgasm of the night washed over me.

 _AmusedLove_. Domenic kept rubbing me as I rocked against him, whimpering. He slowed, then stopped while I caught my breath, giving me soft kisses on my scalp as the only hint that he hadn't fallen asleep. I lay there, basking in the moment and listening to his heartbeat through his chest. _He loves me. He loves me and thinks I'm beautiful and will never leave me. He deserves a bit of a reward for that, right?_

I slid down against him, feeling his hardness through his blanket. This won't do. I gripped the sheet, sliding it away, then placing my slit over his shaft. _DesireSurprisePleasure_. I sat down on him, in a more literal way than most mean under the circumstances; he didn't go inside me. Instead, the folds of my pussy molded around the contours of his shaft, and I began to grind my slit against his shaft.

"Mmm." Domenic moaned into my neck, then started kissing his way down my chest. As his tongue brushed over my nipple, I showed my appreciation by grinding the full length of his shaft between my legs.

He bit down, hard enough that it would have seriously hurt a normal girl. For me, it set off fireworks inside my body that found its outlet when I cried out. I shoved my hand in my mouth, because the only thing I could bite down on without destroying was me.

I pushed down harder on him, felt as his shaft molded to the folds of my pussy. The look on his face told me I didn't push too hard, that it wasn't pleasure rather than pain which made him gasp out, grab my hips, and start thrusting up to match my downward pressure. His fingers dug into my flesh with as hard a grip as he could manage, and I allowed him to push and pull me as he saw fit. It turned me on, giving him control even though I could take it back at any time.

Every time his head brushed over my clit, I was oh-so-tempted to move a little bit further up, slide a little further down, and take him inside me. I wanted to, but I was also afraid. Instead, I leaned in and lay against him so I could hear his heart pounding as he pushed thrust again and again between my legs, bringing me closer to a climax of my own. I wonder how it'd feel, to cum with him inside me.

 _I have to stop, now. ConcernUncertainFrustration_. "Chloe?" Domenic stopped pushing against me, despite being so close to finishing. "Is something wrong?"

 _Oh, nothing, I'm just a bitch, that's all_. "I have an idea, I think you'll like it." _AnticipationHope_. _Hmm_. I gave him a soft kiss, then started working my way down his chest. I hated the way I could only barely find him attractive, even now. He wasn't exactly a prime specimen of male attractiveness, but I could use that as an advantage in this situation. His skinny frame at least let me imagine he was a girl with the same lack of curves that I suffered.

What lay further down, not so easy to pretend about. Still, I kept kissing my way down his chest. I closed my eyes, leaving my other senses to tell me what I was experiencing. The warmth of his skin, coarseness of his body hair, the love and pleasure I was responsible for. And his penis as it rubbed between my breasts, then brushed my chin.

 _Now or never_. I ran my tongue along the tip, which didn't taste particularly 'male', at all. As slathered as it was in my juices, the only thing I could taste was _me_. It may have been a little weird, but I liked my taste, though I would have liked someone else's more. Before I could think myself out of it, I sucked the head into my mouth.

 _SurprisePleasure_. Domenic's hand went right for my hair. Now he was willing to get a little rough without me ordering him. His hips pushed forward, sending his shaft deeper into my mouth, and with it more of the flavor that came from my juices.

 _Now he figures out he can get rougher._ I let him thrust into my mouth, allowing him to set the tempo once he realized he would not, could not, hurt me. I reached a hand down between my legs and began rubbing myself, pinching my clit. I moaned around him as my own delayed second climax started working its way back to the surface. Now I was moaning for real while his head pressed more or less into the roof of my mouth, blocked from going further by my tongue and his fear of hurting or upsetting me.

I fantasized about a girl using my mouth the way Dom now was, fucking my face, and forced a pair of fingers into my pussy. _Or, perhaps, I could suck on him after he's been inside another girl._ That set me over the edge, as I pictured licking and sucking him clean. I was glad his shaft was there to muffle the screams.

 _PleasurePanic_. "Oh god! Chloe! I'm about to!" He pulled my hair away from his shaft, but I was too far gone in my fantasy to care, and he would cut off his fingers with my hair before he could force me to move.

Moments later, while I was still cumming on my fingers, he came in my mouth. I swallowed before I realized I was doing. It wasn't near as disgusting as I thought it would be, and the taste was too bland to be considered good or bad. 

 _SurpriseSatisfactionLove. Well, he liked it, and that's enough for me_. I crawled up his body, letting him feel what little weight I had. I gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Good idea, huh?"

"I... wow..." he smiled and kissed me back, unconcerned that now it was him tasting me. "I didn't expect. You didn't have to."

I curled up on top of him like a cat; our size differences gave me plenty of room to work with. "No, I didn't have to."

 _AcceptanceLove_. "Okay," he accepted my answer for what it was. "I kinda want to return the favor. I've got a few tricks to try out."

 _Huh_. I looked up at him, with what must have been the stupidest grin. "Tricks? And who are you learning tricks from?"

 _UncertainEmbarrassed_. "Uh, let's just call them instructional videos." _Right. ResignationRejection_. "Fine, I happen to watch porn. I found one which had this scenario where an older woman was explaining all kinds of stuff while doing them to this younger girl."

A jolt ran through my nether regions. I tried not to think too hard on why that thought turned me on; it would only ruin my mood. I moved up and pressed my hands down on his shoulders. "No more 'instructional videos' for you." I grumbled to myself about how my breasts didn't have the ability to dangle in front of his face. "Unless I'm watching them, too." I started to crawl up his body. "Now, let's see if you actually learned anything."

He started to mumble nonsense sounds as his lips brushed over my sex, and his tongue sank into me. The sensations were unlike any I'd ever managed to get with myself. "Uh, wow." I brought a hand down to grip his hair, much more gentle than what he did with me. "Okay, the instructional videos stay."


End file.
